Stealing A Valerious Heart
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Anna and Velkan have a younger sister, Sapphire who becomes ill. To cure her; Daddy must make a deal with the son of the Devil  Dracula  for MARRIAGE! 14 years later; Chelsea meets Velkan as well. IS there a chance of love in a promise and by chance?
1. The Promise

Candles and incense were lit all around the Valerious house as Voris sat at the bedside of his youngest child, ten year old Sapphire. The older two; twelve year olds Velkan and Anna were all trying to hold on to hope that their sister would be alright from this illness. Voris knew there was only one way to cure Sapphire. "Velkan, Anna; I'm going to have take Sapphire to Count Dracula. He's the only one who knows how to cure Sapphire" he told them. "But father; Count Dracula is evil. We can't offer Sapphire to him" Velkan pleaded.

"Velkan; we have no choice. Count Dracula is the only one who has the cure for the sickness that Sapphire is battling" Voris answered. He took a breath and continued "We do everything for family even if it means having to cross the lines and make a deal with the devil. Now Anna; get your mom's old cloak so I can wrap Sapphire in it. Velkan; talk to the stable keeper and get the coach ready. Go now!" They nodded and took off to do as they were told.

Anna returned a second later with a huge cloak and Voris got Sapphire bundled up. The Valerious' maid, Katara came in and Voris said "Katara; look after Velkan and Anna while I take Sapphire to be cured." "Yes sir" Katara replied with a curtsey. Velkan returned and said "The coach is ready father." "Then I shall be off. Obey anything Katara tells you to do" Voris instructed. Velkan and Anna watched as their dad carried their baby sister to the lair of the devil.

Voris arrived at Castle Frankenstein where Igor and the Count were waiting. "Well Voris; I see you have brought your daughter to me" the Count commented. "Can you cure her" Voris asked. "Yes I can but there is one thing I want" Dracula replied. He looked longingly at the child in Voris' arms and he heard that soft humming sound in her heartbeat. It was the sound made by soulmates. The Count knew exactly what he wanted, Sapphire's hand in marriage. "What is it that you want Count" Voris asked, following Dracula and Igor into the castle.

"It's very simple Voris. I cure your daughter and when it is time; preferably when she turns 24 then I'll take her. That's fourteen years I'll be waiting for her" Dracula answered. "What is it that you'll be taking my daughter for" Voris asked. "Her hand in marriage that's what" the Count answered. Voris was in shock. How was he supposed to agree to give his youngest daughter to the son of the Devil? The entire family's salvation was at stake if Dracula wasn't killed soon. Velkan, Anna, and Sapphire were the last unless they were wed and Sapphire wasn't about to have a choice. Voris looked to his sickly daughter that he held and seemed in deep thought. He didn't want to condemn Sapphire to such a fate but he wanted her to live.

"Very well Count. Upon Sapphire's 24th birthday; you shall receive her hand in marriage" Voris replied. "Good; I'm going to remember that Voris. Now, hand young Sapphire to me and I shall care for her. I shall return her to you when she is better" the Count told Voris and held his arms out for the child. Voris kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead and handed Sapphire to Dracula before leaving the castle. Now he had to explain this to Velkan and Anna. He got back in the coach to return home and wondered how he was going to explain the promise.

Once Voris was gone; Count Dracula carried Sapphire to an empty room for the week. Dr. Frankenstein was already working on an antidote with Igor's assisting him. The most the Count could now was try to cool her raging fever. He removed one of his gloves and started running his hand along her forehead, knowing the cool of his skin would help. He also put heavy blankets on her to try and warm her so the fever would break. He looked at this innocent child in the bed, continued to run the back of his hand along her forehead. The Count had no doubt once he heard that humming in Sapphire's heartbeat, he had found his eternal love. It was also the very thing that would be his redemption but Sapphire would have to love Dracula back. He knew this would be a long fourteen year wait but very worth it and then he would have the most beautiful and strongest bride in all of Transylvania or perhaps the entire world.

Back at the Valerious house

Voris got out of the carriage and went back into the house. "Is Miss Sapphire alright" Katara asked. "She will be Katara. The Count will return her when she is cured" Voris replied. "That is good but it seems that something more is troubling you" Katara replied. "It is. Will you bring Velkan and Anna in here at once" Voris asked in reply. Katara obeyed and brought the two in. Velkan and Anna sat in their father's lap and Voris said "Velkan, Anna; I have to tell you something about Sapphire."

"Is Sapphire still alive" Anna asked. "Yes and she will be cured. There was a promise that the Count had me make" Voris replied. "What kind of promise" Velkan asked. "The Count has asked to marry Sapphire when she turns 24" Voris answered. "What? Father how could you promise Sapphire to the Count" Anna asked. "We have no options. Sapphire needs the cure" Voris told them. "But was marriage really necessary" Velkan asked. "It's not our place to argue anymore. I raised you three with the lesson of keeping a promise that you make" Voris told them. "Yes father" Velkan and Anna replied at the same time. "Good, now off to bed you two" Voris instructed and off they went up to their rooms.

The week was soon up and as promised, Dracula returned to Sapphire. "I shall see you in fourteen years" Dracula vowed. Upstairs; Velkan and Anna watched as their sister was brought home. They no more liked the promise than their dad did. Still; it had to be done. They still had no clue why marriage was so important but they would soon learn that their sister was the key to the family's salvation.


	2. The BirthdayNew Visitors, A Secret Crush

Today was my 24th birthday and I was excited. Dad was staying at the house to make sure the servants decorated the house properly for the ball. "Velkan, Anna, Sapphire; there's a wolf in the forest! Get going" Dad called. I looked back on the sketch I had just finished before going to grab some weapons and my cloak. "Let's go" Velkan called. We walked out through the village and spotted my friend, Chelsea Dawson. "Happy Birthday Sapphire" Chelsea called. "Thanks Chelsea. Are you coming to my birthday masquerade tonight" I asked. I saw Velkan watching her and she replied "Of course."

We finally continued on our way and I saw a blush forming on Velkan's neck. "Anna; do you think Velkan might be in love" I asked. "I think that's very possible" Anna answered. We finally arrived on site and got to work. Velkan agreed to be the bait so I tied him to the pole and then went to hide with Anna. The wolf charged and Velkan tried to shoot it but I grabbed the gun and shot the wolf four times before it could bite any of us. We finally burned the body and then got ready to head home to clean up. I had no idea what was coming my way tonight.

Chelsea's P.O.V

I had gone into town to buy some jewels. I was excited because tonight; I'd head to the Valerious house for my friend, Sapphire's 24th birthday masquerade ball. I was also eager to see Velkan tonight. I got changed into my ice blue dress with the matching mask. I heard the stomping of horses and looked out to see one of the family's coaches waiting to take me to the house.

"Lady Dawson; Mistress Sapphire sent me to bring you tonight" the footman announced. I was helped into the carriage and then the driver took off at once for the Valerious house. Once at the house; I was helped out of the coach and Anna was already waiting for me. "Love your dress Chelsea" Anna told me. "Thanks and red is you" I commented. "Chelsea; I have to know something. Are you in love with Velkan" Anna asked, putting her mask down. I blushed quickly and replied "Well; he's cute but he could have any girl he wants." "Or he might have his eye on you right now" Anna said, looking over my shoulder. I glanced and saw Velkan before he blushed. What really caught my attention though was the guest in black with the gold cape and mask.

"Who is that Anna" I asked. Anna hesitated a moment before whispering "Count Dracula." "Why is he here" I asked. ""He's marrying Sapphire. He cured her fourteen years ago from a deadly illness and in return; father promised him Sapphire's hand in marriage" Anna answered. "Wasn't that a bit much" I asked. "That's exactly what Velkan and I thought" Anna told me as we went to await Sapphire's entrance.

The orchestra stopped and Voris announced "Honored guests; welcome to our humble manor and the celebration of my youngest daughter, Princess Sapphire Valerious." Sapphire walked in, dressed in a gown and mask matching her name. Every gentleman in the room was watching her as she curtsied. Voris cleared his throat and announced "We are also honored to have two guests from Rome, Van Helsing and Carl. Also here tonight is Count Dracula and he is here for a reason." Sapphire became nervous and I knew she wouldn't like the next part.

Sapphire's P.O.V

I watched as a guy with night colored hair that was in a ponytail that had been standing in the back came forward. He was dressed in black except for the gold cape and mask that he wore. He bowed to me and my dad continued "Before the year's end; Princess Sapphire will wed Count Dracula. It was part of an agreement to save Sapphire' life when she was ten. These two will now lead in the dancing after Dracula presents with the traditional engagement necklace." The Count came over with a black choker. On it was a teardrop shaped sapphire.

The ballroom was quiet as Dracula stood behind me and fastened the necklace into place. I stood in silence as Dracula finished putting the necklace around my neck and his fingers caressed my skin gently. I was getting gooseflesh but I had to remember to keep my heartbeat under control. _"_May I have this dance" Dracula asked in his thick accent. "You may" I replied, giving him my hand. The orchestra started playing and we led the first dance.

"You look beautiful tonight Sapphire" Dracula whispered as we danced. "Thank you" I replied as continued dancing. Anna had Van Helsing as her partner and Velkan was over in the corner, really sullen and looking longingly at Chelsea. After the dance; I excused myself and rejoined, Anna, Van Helsing, and Velkan. "Let me know if I can kill Dracula for you" Van Helsing told me. "I'll let you know but I can't make any promise to that if I have been promised to him. I may have no choice but to learn to love" I answered. I saw Velkan continuously watching Chelsea and I whispered to Anna "Up for a little matchmaking?" "You know I'm up for anything" Anna answered.

"Alright; I'll take Chelsea and you get Velkan. If our plan works; they'll back into each other and be spending more of the ball with each other" I told Anna. We finally set our plan into motion. Anna and I hoped that Velkan would see Chelsea as his perfect match so that Dad would be off his back about getting married. I also hoped Anna would find her match and get married someday. As planned; Anna and I got Chelsea and Velkan to back into each other. Quickly; we left them alone. Anna went to talk to Van Helsing while I returned to the floor to mingle with the guests and dance with my fiancé.

Chelsea's P.O.V

Sapphire had talked with me awhile and got me backed on to the dance floor. At that second; I backed into someone and I was turned around to face a masked dashing guy. "Dance with me" the stranger asked. "Sure" I replied. The dance began and before long; my leader took his mask off and it was Velkan. He and I danced together me before the evening eventually came to an end.

I started having that odd feeling around Velkan. "Hey Chelsea; you okay" Anna asked. "Yeah; why do you ask" I asked in reply. "You had a look in your eyes when you were dancing with Velkan. You looked like you were in love" Anna answered. "So; is the thought of a dance between friends so wrong" I asked. "It is when your eyes show that you were smitten with my brother" Sapphire answered, coming over.

"How are things going with the Count" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject. "Don't avoid the subject but to answer your question; I suppose I'll learn to adjust to him" Sapphire answered. "Even though you know that this marriage will cost you your humanity and that if Dracula were to be killed then you'd die too" Anna said. "I know that. You don't have to remind me" Sapphire griped.

Sapphire retired to her chambers and I was taken home. I looked up to the top floor when I looked out the window of the carriage. Velkan was watching me from his bedroom window. I had no idea though that what Anna, Sapphire and I had discussed was true and I was about to find out that love was heading my way.


	3. Rescues & Love

Plans were now underway for my wedding to the Count. I was not too thrilled about marrying a vampire as that went against everything I believed in. Dracula had mentioned something about a dangerous new werewolf king that was rising to power. Anna, Gabriel, Carl, and I were getting ready to take on this new danger and Velkan was going to train us. We were getting ready to head into the forest for patrol. Dracula wouldn't join us until night fall.

We were watching out in the trees and I saw a wolf. I caught sight of it carrying something on its back and I saw then that it was carrying a captive. The others were watching the captive but no closer than Velkan was. It was then that I realized that the captive was Chelsea and Velkan was unhappy. When they were out of sight; we regrouped and agreed that Velkan would be able to track this wolf the best and the rest of us would follow.

The rest of us backed away as Velkan phased. We all had to remember not to shoot him and watched as he tracked the wolf. The rest of us followed on foot until I saw a bat like creature flying high above and Anna told me it was Dracula. He swept down, grabbed me, and carried me the rest of the way until we came to a smaller castle. We finally gathered in a safe spot and waited for both Dracula to phase back. Now; all we had to do was wait and come up with a plan.

Chelsea's P.O.V

Slowly; I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a bed with brown silk sheets. I looked around and I knew I was no longer in my house. The last thing I remember was getting ready to leave the house to go buy some fabric so I could start making my dress for Sapphire's wedding. '_Where am I' _I wondered, sitting up and checking that I was still dressed. I was dressed but not in the same clothes I had been in earlier. I was now in a white dress swirled with purple and silver that revealed some of my stomach and chest. I got up and started looking for my other clothes, intending to get out of this awful dress, escape this place and find help.

"Lose something" asked a smooth, low male voice. I turned around and asked "Who are you, what did you do with my clothes and what do you want with me?" The stranger looked me over and replied "So many questions my dear. To answer your first question; I'm Dante and the new king of the werewolves. The answer to your second is that your earlier clothes were most unbecoming so I burned them and changed you into something more suitable for a future queen and that's the answer to your third question. I plan to make you my future queen." "I don't want to be your queen. I'm not even your fiancé" I answered, checking my neck for an engagement necklace. "I don't even have a necklace" I told him, showing him my bare neck.

"Are you sure about that" he asked, snapping his fingers. I felt a ribbon around my neck and I said "That's not fair and I was about to become engaged" I replied. I knew I was lying but I had to do this if I didn't want to become Dante's queen. "Who were you to be engaged to" Dante asked. "Velkan Valerious, the gypsy prince. He sure is a whole lot better looking than you" I answered. "Well, prepare to kiss that future goodbye" Dante said, leading me out of the room. He led me into a throne room and sat me in one of the thrones. "You can't do this to me" I snarled.

"I believe I just did" Dante answered, fastening a collar around my neck. He got up and kissed me on the cheek before leaving. When he was gone; I cried and hoped that someone would find me. That's when I saw a large brown wolf come in and it sniffed me, wagging its tail. It phased and it was Velkan. "Am I ever glad to see you" I said. "Me too" Velkan said, snapping the chains. The others rushed in and Anna helped me hurry out while the others took care of Dante. Just before Dante was murdered; I got bitten. "You need antidote" Van Helsing advised, tending to his own scratch and taking a shot of antidote. "No way" I said. "You don't know what you're asking for by becoming a wolf" Velkan pleaded. "Let me at least try the powers" I pleaded back. "Fine; the next full moon will be your first time phasing" Velkan told me.

Sapphire's P.O.V

We helped Velkan get Chelsea back to the castle to tend to her scratches. We all did what we could before Velkan asked for some time alone to talk to Chelsea. I did as requested since I had to meet with a seamstress to start my wedding dress. Anna and I left for the seamstress while Van Helsing would accompany us and Dracula returned to his castle to make some arrangements for when I'd arrive after the wedding. We were all getting ready to part when we heard some rather disturbing noises coming from upstairs. We tuned out the noises and I saw Dracula walk to the mirror which was the portal to his castle. Before he left; he took me in his arms and whispered "I love you Sapphire. I shall return later on to be with you." With that; he kissed me softly and I watched him leave.

Anna and I stepped outside with Van Helsing and the disturbing noises got louder. Right then; the curtain fluttered and what we saw was truly shocking that I couldn't or rather; didn't want to describe what I had just seen. The three of us quickly got into the coach and Anna asked "Do you have the sketches of your wedding gown to show the seamstress?" "I wouldn't dare be without those" I answered. I tried to put thoughts of my forthcoming wedding but the sight of my brother doing the naughty with my best friend and out of wedlock too was enough to make me nauseated. The coach thundered on down the road and I noticed Anna and Van Helsing getting cozy. I secretly prayed they'd end up together but for now; I had to focus on getting ready to surrender my life.


	4. Secrets & A Private Wedding

Chelsea's P.O.V

Velkan and I had gotten very serious and had been together very romantically. Today though; we were starting preparations for Dracula and Sapphire's grand wedding. I was trying to help make a diagram of what the ballroom was to look alike but I kept getting sick. I had no idea what was going on. Anna, Van Helsing, Dracula, and Sapphire took me aside and Dracula asked "Care to explain why I hear a smaller heartbeat around you?" "What are you talking about" I asked, confused as to what he meant. "What he means is you're with child" Sapphire answered. "That's not possible" I commented, putting a hand to my stomach. That's when I felt movement. Sapphire put a hand to my stomach and replied "Very possible." Anna looked at me and asked "Believe it now?"

"What's going on in here" asked Velkan. "Velkan; you might want to sit down. This news might be a little shocking" Anna replied, making him sit down. I walked over to Velkan and placed his hand on my stomach. "You and I are about to be parents" I told him. For a few moments there was silence until Velkan said "Let's not delay on getting married before anyone else finds out we conceived out of wedlock." "But where will we go" I asked. "You too can marry at my summer castle in Budapest" Dracula offered. "Let's go now" I said. We finally stepped into the portal and were immediately taken to Dracula's summer castle.

Dracula made the chapel room ready and Carl was ready to marry us quickly. I quickly knelt at the altar with Velkan and I finally became Chelsea Valerious, sorry Princess Chelsea Nicole Valerious. That was going to be a little weird to have a title and when the time came; I would help Velkan rule the gypsy tribe. If anyone asked how we had married so soon; we would explain that we had eloped which wasn't common. Still; I had to receive the family welcome from Velkan's father. We quickly hurried back and got ready to tell. Sapphire and Anna went to prepare their father for the news of my marriage to Velkan. At last; we were summoned into the bedroom.

"Come in my son and my new daughter in law" Voris instructed. "We're sorry for the rush but we couldn't wait any longer to be married" I told him. "It's alright. Anna and Sapphire told me you're pregnant. I'm glad you're carrying my grandchild. I always knew you would one day be with Velkan" Voris told us. He put our hands together and my other hand on my stomach and Velkan's other hand on top of the one on my belly and told us "Be strong you two and lead this tribe as I have and raise this little one with the same respect for life."

He looked at Anna and Gabriel and said "I only want your happiness one day and you belong with Gabriel makes you happy. I had never seen that happiness in you before." He turned to Gabriel and said "When the time comes Gabriel Van Helsing; I give you my blessing to marry my little Anna." Anna smiled as Voris finally turned to Sapphire, who was knelt by the bed sobbing softly. I watched as Voris weakly stroked Sapphire's hair and she looked up. He finally said "My little jewel; I know you weren't happy with this marriage but it was much needed to save you. I pray one day that you will learn to love and accept the count." "I'll try father. Marriage wasn't something that I ever planned on" Sapphire answered.

"I know that Sapphire but I hope that you will find some happiness in this arrangement" Voris told Sapphire. The Count was beside Sapphire now and Voris put their hands together and then he put Anna and Gabriel's together. "I want my three children to be strong for each other and support each other forever. As you the six of you form a deeper bond; I hope that there will be happiness even if life may seem dark" Voris said, his breath getting heavy before his eyes slid closed forever. "Velkan; sound the bell. It's time to make you and Chelsea our leaders" Anna said, tears forming in her eyes. Sapphire and Anna stayed in the bedroom and I followed Velkan, knowing this wasn't going to be easy on our emotions. Tomorrow would be the funeral. Gabriel helped by going into town to summon the undertaker right away so Carl could bless the house. I had to think like a leader now because tomorrow night after the service; I'd be helping Velkan lead. Was I ready for the start of my new life? Well; I really had no choice as it had already begun.


	5. Rise to Power & Cures

Chelsea's P.O.V

I started helping Velkan get ready for his coronation tonight. This wasn't quite as formal as a big royal one but it was still important. I was still trying to contain my nausea and I was actually doing better. "Are you alright to join me tonight" Velkan asked. "Yes; I'm sure. This is a moment when I have to be at your side. Does my stomach show" I asked, smoothing my dress. Velkan looked at me and replied "No; you look beautiful. It will be awhile before it is noticeable. Don't worry though; you'll always be beautiful to me." "Charmer" I replied, smoothing his shirt and fixing his collar.

"Velkan, Chelsea; it's time" Anna called. I took Velkan's arm and we headed out, following behind Dracula and Sapphire. I noticed the entire town had come out as we made our way out to the center of town. Everyone bowed their heads in respect as we passed by and stepped on to the stage where all formal speeches were given, ready to face this new role we were taking on. Carl was officiating the moment as we were made leaders. It felt like everything was coming together too fast but I had to embrace it. After the ceremony; I started feeling worse than I had ever felt. "Honey; do I need to find a midwife" Velkan asked as we got back in the house. "I don't know" I replied. "You need werewolf antidote" Count Dracula said as Velkan carried me upstairs.

"I don't want it" I said as Velkan put me in bed. "You have no choice. Your powers are fusing into your baby and if you don't take the antidote now then it will be born a wolf and will tear you apart, killing you instantly" Dracula told me. "Chelsea; I know you don't want to break Velkan's heart. You two have only been married for nine hours" Sapphire said. That's when Velkan said "I'll take the antidote too. I'm tired of the powers plus the fleas are murder" as he scratched his head. "Are you sure about this" I asked. "Yes; let's do this together" Velkan answered. With that; Dracula gave Sapphire one of the syringes while Anna cleaned a place on our arms. "Are there any side effects" I asked, looking at the size of the needle. "A little nausea and some sweating but I don't know if there will be any horrible effect for you being with child" Dracula answered.

I swallowed hard and Sapphire said "Don't tense Chelsea. If you do; the site might bleed." Velkan rubbed my back and took my hand before capturing my lips in a kiss. "All finished" Sapphire said. Velkan stayed beside me and just held me in his arms and we had a little time alone.

Sapphire's P.O.V

Anna, Van Helsing, Dracula, and I left Velkan and Chelsea to rest and ensure that the antidote worked properly. Anna and Gabriel finally decided to go off for a picnic. Dracula wanted to take me to the castle and show me our newly refurbished room plus he said he had a gift to show me. I had no idea what he could have but I went with him anyway. I grabbed my hooded cloak and we came to the portal. "Ready love" he asked. I nodded and said "In the name of God, open this door." I was not prepared for what I was about to see.


	6. First Castle Visit

I had heard many horrific stories of the dastardly deeds that had gone on in Castle Dracula. He had apparently been spending these past fourteen years trying to restore the castle, making it more like his summer castle in Budapest. He had hired some servants and told "I even hired a seamstress to outfit you in splendid silks my queen." "Promise me one thing" I asked. "What's that" he asked in reply.

"That you'll love me forever; that's what will make me really feel like a queen" I answered. Dracula merely smiled and replied "Of course my love. Now; let me show you the restored estate." I turned around and saw that the portal was melting away and we were back in the Romanian countryside and the lawns were lush and green. "How can we be back in Romania when your castle was still in the icy portal" I asked.

We were both stumped but then Dracula replied "I think it's because of the promise I just made of loving you for all eternity. Love is the power that melts all the ice." "This will be more pleasant and come spring; the fields will be filled with fresh flowers" I replied. We finally headed inside and explored the castle. What was once dusty was now beautiful and restored to the status of nobility.

I couldn't believe all the beautiful art work that I was seeing. He showed me our master suite and then led me to another room. "What makes this room special" I asked, following him down the hall. "It's your personal room to do with as you please and a dressing room" Dracula replied. I walked in and he led me over to a covered display case. "What's in the case" I asked, eyeing it.

He removed the cover, revealing a beautiful set of jewels. Inside was a tiara, a bracelet, earrings, and a necklace. "This is my wedding gift to you Sapphire" he replied. For a moment; I was shocked and I finally replied "They're beautiful, thank you." I stayed quiet a moment until I asked "Could I have a moment alone?"

"Anything you ask" Dracula replied; bowing and leaving me alone. I finally fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. I was terrified to surrender every bit of my life including my innocence. Yes; the Count was every bit a perfect gentleman and treated me properly. On the other hand; I would never know what kind of life I could have had outside of Transylvania. I knew once I became a vampire; I would have to bid goodbye to every dream I had and to the sun.

A knock came and I heard Dracula say "Sapphire; Chelsea needs us back at the family home. "What's wrong" I asked, drying my eyes. "Velkan just said she's in labor" he replied. With that; I was up and out of the room and we took off at once.


	7. Miracles

Chelsea's P.O.V

Ever since I had taken the antidote; I noticed my baby had been developing more rapidly. I had been just around three months when I took the antidote and now; I looked like I could deliver at any moment. For that reason; I was sitting down and supervising Velkan, Anna, and Gabriel as they finished getting ready for the ceremony tomorrow. I knew Sapphire was off having a final moment with the count before the ceremony tomorrow. I could tell that the arrangement still bothered her a great deal but if it was the only way to save her life then she knew she had to honor the arrangement.

"Gabriel; get those lilies out of here. They make Sapphire ill" I instructed. I suddenly felt a great pain that made me double over. "Chelsea; are you alright" Anna asked. "I don't know Anna but I think I might be having this baby soon" I replied. Within seconds; Anna had me up and she took me to the room Velkan and I shared before she turned to Gabriel and said "Go find Velkan and get him up here then find Dracula and Sapphire." Gabriel took off and I screamed as the pain became more intense while Anna helped me change into sleeping clothes.

I had just gotten into bed as Anna put a couple of pillows behind my back. I gripped the edge of the bed as another wave of pain hit. Right then; Velkan and Sapphire came rushing in. Thankfully; Sapphire had taken midwife classes and she sent Anna for water and a few cloths while Gabriel went to find blankets. She checked on me and told me "It won't be long now Chelsea." I watched her get ready, trying not to worry about the pain. Velkan took my hand and told me "I'm here for you love." Sapphire was ready with the blankets as Anna wet the first cloth and laid it on my forehead.

It seemed like forever until I heard crying and Sapphire said "It's twin boys." I was in tears but they were happy tears as I held one of my boys while Velkan held the other. We named the one I held Alec and the other Michael. Life couldn't have been any better especially now that I had a wonderful husband and two handsome boys that I knew would be as strapping as their father. All that was left was to wait until my friend became a countess but I feared there would be one little problem with that.


	8. Taken

Preparations for my wedding were almost complete; I was just waiting on my dress. I still wasn't sure about getting married but I didn't have a choice. I knew I had to make myself ready. Gabriel had cabled Rome to announce his and Carl's resignation from the Holy Order. Carl had settled into a life with another town lady and Gabriel was getting closer with Anna. Velkan and Chelsea had settled into a special life with their sons. Today though was a special day for just me, Anna, and Chelsea.

The three of us were preparing for a picnic to have some time together. I just wanted time with my sister and my sister in law. As it turned out; Velkan and Chelsea had been betrothed all along but between half the battles we had to fight; Dad had never told Velkan but I'm glad he and Chelsea were happy. Right now; I was getting ready to help Anna pack the basket when Anna said "Sapphire; we're out of fruit." "Alright; you finish packing. I'll go to the market. I'll return shortly" I replied.

I had gotten to the market when I felt like I was being watched. It was a rather eerie feeling. I continued walking when something hit me. I saw a dart in my shoulder and I managed to pull it out. Suddenly; I got real dizzy and blacked out.

Chelsea's P.O.V

I had arrived at the Valerious manor to get ready for the picnic when Anna greeted me at the door. "Are we going soon" I asked. "As soon as Sapphire gets back" Anna answered. "Shouldn't she have been back by now" I asked. "You're right Chelsea. My sisterly instincts are kicking in and I'm worried" Anna replied. Gabriel came in and said "I know where Sapphire is. The Holy Order has taken Sapphire to the Vatican." "What will they do to her" Dracula asked, now coming out of the mirror.

"Torture her until she gives you up Count. They are still unaware that she is the key to your redemption but they know she was promised to you. Once they kill you; they'll kill her too as punishment or they'll go ahead and kill her to flush you out of hiding" Gabriel answered. "I can't stand the thought of losing my best friend. She's been there for me when I've needed her" I commented. "Then it's time to set a plan into motion to get Sapphire out and back in time for the wedding" Anna commented.

With that; we got ready to set off for Rome. The count agreed he'd stay out of sight on our boat to guard it. I also agreed to stay on the boat so I would be with my sons. I worried about Sapphire but the Count was the one who was already walking the walls of our boat, literally. "Count; could you please not walk the walls? We're all nervous enough as it is" Anna asked. "We'll get her back in time for you to marry her" Gabriel added. With that; we were finally on our way. I could only pray that we weren't too late.


	9. Daring Rescue

When I woke up; I had no idea where I was. When my eyes had adjusted; I saw I was in a dungeon and my hands were suspended above me. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Let me down this instant" I shouted. Just then; the door opened and I was released and taken to another room. I was tied to a post and then my dress was cut open in the back. "Hey; stop! This is immoral! Let me go" I screamed. "You hold information I need" a gentleman in red told me, stepping in front of me.

"What information are you talking about" I asked, seeing a boiling cauldron of water and the guard was soaking some whips. "I want you to surrender Count Dracula's location" the stranger told me. "I'm not going to answer you until you tell me who you are what you want with the count" I replied.

"The count must die. He is a danger to the world" the stranger replied. "He is not a menace" I replied. "How can you possibly believe that Count Dracula isn't a menace" the stranger I now realized was Cardinal Jinnette asked. "He saved my life Cardinal. I'm indebted to him. My father made a deal with the count and I'm to be bound to him in holy matrimony" I replied.

"Have you been bound to him yet" Cardinal Jinnette asked. "I am to be bound to him tomorrow" I replied and added "However; I can't if I'm your prisoner." "And you will remain here until the count is dead and then we will decide your fate" the cardinal told me. "Then you'll have to kill me as well because I refuse to be separated from my soulmate" I replied. "If you refuse to answer then let's see if some lashes will loosen thy tongue unholy daughter. Give her fifteen lashes" the cardinal instructed. The guard picked up a whip and started beating me. I winced with each lashing and the cardinal asked "Do you surrender yet?"

"Never" I replied with a growl. "Then may God have mercy on your soul when you arrive at the gates of Saint Peter" Cardinal Jinnette said as the lashing continued.

Chelsea's P.O.V

I worried for Sapphire as Gabriel, Anna, and Velkan went into the Vatican soon as we docked in Rome. The count and I were still on the ship for safety purposes. I looked out the window of the cabin I was in and hoped all would work out.

It was well after night had fallen when I heard Velkan calling "Chelsea; we have Sapphire!" I quickly came up on deck while Velkan hurried to be with our boys. I saw Gabriel lay Sapphire on a tarp from the deck and her back was a bloody mess with whip marks that were worse than normal. The ones who had done this to her had soaked the whips in scalding hot water.

The crew helped carry Sapphire below deck and I heard Gabriel say "She's loosing blood quickly. Find the count. We need to have married so he can turn her. It's the only way to save her or she will die tonight." I had gone back to my cabin briefly when I heard the count's screech before he had reappeared in the room he had been in. I could only listen as I sat on the bed with Velkan and our sons, tending to the few cuts Velkan had received during the fight. "I worry for Sapphire" I told him. "I know you do my dear. Sapphire is strong like Anna and our father" Velkan replied, pulling me close to him. I let him hold me, praying that Sapphire would make it through these next terrifying moments.


	10. Desperate Measures

I was lying on a bed and my back was aching something awful. "Gabriel, Anna; I'm scared" I whispered weakly. "You're going to be healed Sapphire" Anna answered, trying not to cry. "I'm going to die, aren't I" I asked in reply. "Not unless the count marries you and turns you right here and right now" Gabriel commented. "You must be mad Gabriel" I replied as Chelsea and Velkan came in with their sons. "Dear sister; it would be for the best if you did this right now" Velkan commented.

I was about to protest when Dracula appeared at my side and added "Sapphire; I can't lose you now. Please marry me now." I could see in his eyes that, if he had a heart, it would be breaking. "One thing I ask though; I want a real wedding later and then we can announce our marriage after that" I pleaded. "Anything you ask my love" Dracula replied, taking my hand that was hanging off the edge of the bed.

I coughed violently and Dracula said "We have to hurry. Her heartbeat is fading." With that; Carl opened his bible and said a quick blessing before starting our vows and I started to give my vow but I coughed so violently that I finally just had to wheeze out "I do." Carl quickly gave the final blessing and I saw Velkan usher Chelsea and their sons out followed by Anna, Gabriel, and Carl.

"Why have they left us" I asked. "What you're about to endure my love is something no mortal should witness" Dracula replied, cradling my head and neck. An involuntary shudder of pain made its way through my badly damaged body and I looked into my husband's eyes. "Say the word my wife and I will turn you" he whispered. "Take away this pain" I whispered weakly as he pulled me into a sitting embrace. "Hold tight my love" he said, brushing my hair back and kissing my neck softly before I felt him bite.

Pain like nothing I had ever experienced before, not even at the hands of the order, surged through my body. It was life fifty thousand pin needles had been stuck in every nerve ending. I cried out until my husband was able to relax me and I blacked out.

Dracula's P.O.V

I hated to have rushed my marriage to Sapphire but the second I saw how badly she was injured; I knew marrying her right then would be for the best. Right before I bit her; I saw the pain she was in and it hurt for me to see her like this. There was something in Sapphire that touched my empty life. I stayed by her side, waiting to hear her soft voice once more. I knew I had to make sure Sapphire would adjust to the change and I looked forward to spending my eternity with my beautiful wife but I had one more surprise for her in good time.


	11. Six Months is too Long

Chelsea's P.O.V

Once back in Transylvania, I spent time with my sons and my sweet Velkan. As it had turned out, I had done some digging and Velkan was actually set to be my husband and that was to be announced before my capture by that pesky wolf prince. After my rescue, we ended up speeding up our union. As happy as I was with my life, I still missed Sapphire but she was still working on controlling her blood lust. None of us had seen her since we had docked and the Count had taken her to their castle.

It had now been six months since Sapphire's rescue and emergency wedding/turning. Anna had come over with Gabriel and announced they'd be getting married as soon as Sapphire was in control of her thirst. While we were visiting, a messenger came to the door bearing a note from Sapphire. I paid the messenger and took it into the sitting room. "Who is it from" Velkan asked. "It's from Sapphire. She has missed us greatly and wants to see us tonight. It's the only way to truly test how in control of her thirst she is" I answered, reading the note. We finally agreed to go and would bring Alec and Michael with us so which would truly be the real test but I trusted Sapphire.

Around sunset, Velkan and I readied the boys as Gabriel and Anna made sure the carriage was ready. One of the stable hands took the reins as I climbed into the carriage with Alec. Velkan followed with Michael and then Gabriel and Anna climbed in. Once we were settled, the carriage started off for the castle. I would be glad to see Sapphire again and maybe start helping her fulfill her wish for a proper wedding.

We soon came to the castle and I could see Sapphire standing in the window. He dress was billowing behind and she looked surreal. I could also see the Count standing beside her with his left hand resting on her left shoulder. She looked a little nervous but I could tell the Count was keeping her as calm as possible. They finally disappeared from sight as soon as the carriage stopped. We finally got out and started up the stairs to the door.

Sapphire's P.O.V

I left the window soon as the carriage stopped and listened as the dwerger opened the door. These last six months had been extremely difficult and I really missed being with my family but I knew that my isolation was for the best to help me with controlling my thirst. I could hear their beating hearts as they walked in and were led to the sitting room. "My love, are you ready to see your family" Dracula asked in his thick accent.

"Yes my love though I still fear I may slip" I answered. "I will be with you every minute my darling. I have faith in you" he answered, kissing my forehead. When I felt better, he led me downstairs. I slowly adjusted to my family's scents and their heartbeats as I walked into the sitting room. "Alec and Michael are growing so fast" I told Chelsea. "And I have no question that they will be exactly like their papa" Chelsea answered. "I couldn't agree more" I told her. Velkan blushed a little and Chelsea smiled. I finally turned my attention to Anna and Gabriel and asked "Anna, what's going on between you and Gabriel?"

She was quiet a moment and looked at Gabriel. He nodded and she replied "The night after you were rescued, Gabriel and I made our courtship official. A few nights ago, he apparently sought Velkan's blessing and asked for my hand in marriage. We wanted to wait though until you were able to join us for this day." I hugged her and replied "Oh Anna, I'm so thrilled for you. I look forward to the big night."

We just chatted and had a good time. I even managed to play with Alec and Michael while Chelsea and Velkan were talking in the corner with my husband. I had to avoid using my amplified hearing in case it was something I wasn't supposed to hear. "What do you suppose they're talking about" I asked Anna. "I imagine we'll know sooner or later if and when they're willing to tell us" Anna answered as we watched over Alec and Michael for a little while longer until they had to part around half after 9pm to put the little ones to bed.

Once they were gone, Dracula smiled at me with approval. "You did very well with your control my love. You have come a very long way in six months and I believe you are probably hungry right about now. Am I correct" he asked. "Yes, very much so" I replied. "Good, I had the dwerger take a couple of the prisoners from jail and bring them here" he answered, leading me down to the holding cells where we kept our 'donors' out of sight. I picked one and began feeding until my thirst was satisfied. Once done, we returned upstairs and I went up to my study to finish planning a surprise for Chelsea and Velkan, a proper wedding for them as they had to rush their marriage after she became pregnant and we couldn't have anyone knowing. Little did I know what would be coming.


End file.
